Bumps and Bruises
by kunfucious
Summary: After being late to work, Kagome accidentally bumps into her future. Soon enough, she realizes that it seems like he's doing it on purpose too. Told in drabbles. S/K
1. Bumps

**Title: **Bumps and Bruises

**Type: **Drabble

**Pairing: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Summary: **After being late to work, Kagome accidentally bumps into her future. Soon enough, she realizes that it seems like he's doing it on purpose too.

* * *

><p><strong>o1. Time<strong>

Kagome groaned, tugging at her sweater.

Losing track of time had always been her forte, but she had prayed that she would make it on time to work today. Especially with the board meeting going on.

Just her luck.

"Oh damn. Bankotsu's going to yell at me for being late and then Sango's going to nag again and then..umpf!"

The sharp pain of her butt hitting the ground caused Kagome to yelp in pain and glare at the boulder that had caused it.

The man was tall with long flowing silver hair and was so tall and...

"Y-y-you!"

**o2. Cherry Blossom**

Sesshoumaru turned to see who had stupidly run into him and he scoffed loudly at the yelped that had come afterwards.

"Y-y-you!"

An eyebrow instantly raised. Did she know him? A lowly human girl knew him? As if. "Do I know you, girl?" he asked, quickly looking over her cherry blossom-print shirt and black slacks. She seemed oddly..._normal_. Enough.

The girl quickly stood up and bowed repeatedly before speaking. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Takahashi! I didn't realize it was you!"

Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked. An employee of his? This was going to be fun. "Hm. Right. And your name is...?"

**o3. Story**

Kagome gulped. Was he asking for her name so he could fire her? "I'm Kagome, sir. I was in the marketing department."

She watched him look at her up and down and she felt very uncomfortable. Just because he was the next chairman to the company did not mean he could look at her up and down like a piece of meat.

"Hm. Come along."

Standing there for a good minute, Kagome realized that he had meant to follow him and soon found herself right behind him in front of the meeting room.

Oh no. Bankotsu was definitely not going to believe her cover story now.

* * *

><p>So this is my new drabble project. Sesshoumaru being Kagome's boss and him being his playful ooc-ness. Hope you guys will enjoy it! I will be covering 3 themes in each chapter, and I found thirty themes, so this will be around 10 chapters in length. Unless I decide to write an epilogue, but we'll see.<p>

Don't forget to read and review, loves!

xo, kunfucious


	2. Apologies

**Title: **Bumps and Bruises

**Type: **Drabble

**Pairing: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Summary: **After being late to work, Kagome accidentally bumps into her future. Soon enough, she realizes that it seems like he's doing it on purpose too.

* * *

><p><strong>o4. Rain<strong>

Kagome winced at the glare Bankotsu was giving her. She had managed to make it towards him from behind their boss and boy, was she in trouble.

The meeting has finished and Kagome made sure not to be in sight of Mr. Takahashi—who knew what he would say to her boss!

"Damn it, Kagome! You had one job!"

Wincing again, Kagome bit her lip and tried to defend herself. "I'm really sorry, Bankots—"

"You just had to rain on my parade, didn't you!"

Kagome tried not to cry. Not now. But maybe—

"Is something the matter here?"

**o5. Sword**

Bankotsu and Kagome both turned, surprised to see Mr. Takahashi and his guards next to them.

Bankotsu blushed deeply. "I'm so sorry for my worker's disrespect. I didn't train her well enough and—"

"I was not talking to you."

Kagome felt her jaw drop at the words. He was asking her? "Oh, everything's fine, Mr. Takahashi. It was my fault, you see..."

Sesshoumaru put his hand up to silence her. "Miss Kagome was late because of my wrongdoing. Apologize to the lady now." His voice was as sharp as a double-edged sword and it gave her the goosebumps.

Why did Mr. Takahashi care so much?

**o6. Iris**

"Oh, there's no need for that, Mr. Takahashi, really..."

But Bankotsu bowed deeply in front of her but Kagome did notice that tightly clenched fists by his thighs. "I apologize for my rudeness, Kagome."

Sesshoumaru nodded and turned to Kagome. "You may go now, Bankotsu. Miss Kagome, please come with me."

Bankotsu looked over at the two and raised a brow, but took his leave.

Kagome turned and studied the man in front of her. He had dark golden irises and she had to look away before it seemed too peculiar.

"Um, where are we going, Mr. Takahashi?"

* * *

><p>I should really be paying attention in my Philosophy class but instead I wrote this. Brilliant. Hope you guys enjoy!<p>

Don't forget to read and review, loves!

xo, kunfucious


	3. Cafe Talks

**Title: **Bumps and Bruises

**Type: **Drabble

**Pairing: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Summary: **After being late to work, Kagome accidentally bumps into her future. Soon enough, she realizes that it seems like he's doing it on purpose too.

* * *

><p><strong>o7. Age<strong>

It had been three days since he had seen Kagome and taken her home and for some reason, she was etched in his mind.

"Honestly Sesshoumaru! When will you get married?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, rolling his eyes. "Father, I will get married when I want to."

Inutaisho rolled his eyes and continued to pace. "As if you will! This is the right age to marry! So many women from influential families have their eyes on you!"

Sure, they were from rich families but they were all the same in Sesshoumaru's eyes. Vain and materialistic bimbos. Something that did not appeal to Sesshoumaru.

Inutaisho turned to see his eldest son leave the room and fumed. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Out."

**o8. Jealousy**

The cafe was always his safe haven but hearing a very familiar laugh, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but look around the room.

At the front corner of the cafe, he spotted Kagome, the woman from his company who had bumped into him, with another man. Laughing—quite loudly, it seemed.

For some reason, Sesshoumaru did not like it.

Passing a crisp bill to the cashier, the tall man walked towards the woman's table and made sure that his presence was known.

"Mr. Takahashi! I-it's nice seeing you here!" Kagome yelped as the man next to her stood up and bowed deeply.

**o9. Angry**

"And who are you?"

Kagome was surprised by the hostility in his voice. Miroku stood up straight and gulped, unsure why the older man sounded so...angry?

"Oh, I'm Higurashi Miroku, Mr. Takahashi. Kagome's older brother."

Turning to inspect her boss's face, Kagome was surprised to see a tint of red appearing on his cheeks. Was he embarrassed? She stifled her laugh.

"Higurashi, Miroku? From the finance department?"

Miroku nearly peed his pants at the acknowledgment. "Y-yes!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "So what brings you here, Mr. Takahashi?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged nonchalantly. "I decided to take a day off."

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but update. [:<p>

Don't forget to read and review, loves!

xo, kunfucious


	4. Lunchtime

**Title: **Bumps and Bruises

**Type: **Drabble

**Pairing: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Summary: **After being late to work, Kagome accidentally bumps into her future. Soon enough, she realizes that it seems like he's doing it on purpose too.

* * *

><p><strong>1o. Distraction<strong>

Kagome groaned in frustration. She had been staring at her computer for about an hour and couldn't find the motivation to finish her work. Bankotsu had said that she had until five to finish it and it was currently three-fifty.

Kagome sighed. "Well, shit."

"I don't like my staff using profanity, Miss Kagome."

At the sound of a deep, masculine voice, Kagome jumped and covered the screen with her hands. "Mr. Takahashi! What a surprise to see you here!"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow and leaned forward to inspect her screen. "I thought you would be one to work so diligently—like your older brother."

Kagome scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Miroku? Diligent? That asshole—Oh! Sorry, I mean idiot—acts like he's such a gentleman when we all know he's a perv deep inside."

She was surprised to hear her boss laugh. And she had to admit, he looked quite attractive doing so. "I wouldn't want to be a distraction for you, Miss Kagome, but would you care to go for a late lunch with me?"

Kagome thought about it for awhile. Should she be seen ditching her assignment to go eat lunch with her attractive boss?

"Sure thing, Mr. Takahashi."

**11. Habit**

Kagome followed the rather tall man into a noodle shop, but not before bumping into his hard back.

"Again, Miss Kagome? I'm starting to think you're turning this into a habit."

The dark-haired woman rolled her eyes and took a seat, her eyes wandering around the place. "Mr. Takahashi, why do you always call me 'Miss Kagome'? Plain ol' Kagome is fine with me."

His eyes never left the menu as he answered. "I will stop calling you 'Miss Kagome' when you stop calling me 'Mr. Takahashi'."

Kagome bit her lip, hesitating. "But you're my boss. I _have _to call you that."

Placing the menu down, he raised a brow and crossed his arms in front of him. "I don't see my name stamped on this restaurant and I'm sure we are three blocks away from the workplace," he smirked, knowing his smart-ass comment got to her, "So please. Call me Sesshoumaru."

Tempted to test out his name, Kagome breathed in deeply and clenched her fists in her lap. "Sesshoumaru." She said it slowly, liking the way each syllable escaped her lips.

Sesshoumaru smiled and leaned back on his chair. "I have to admit, I like it when you say my name, Ka-go-me."

**12. Heartbeat**

Feeling her heartbeat beat faster than normal, Kagome cleared her throat and looked through the menu. "I think I'll just get the pick of the day for my lunch. What about you, Mister—I mean, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru appreciated the change of tone and looked through the menu one more time. "I think I'll do the same."

Kagome rolled her eyes and waited for the waiter to sort out their orders before speaking again. "So Sesshoumaru, why did you invite me to lunch again?"

"Because I can."

Rolling her eyes again, Kagome tried once more. "I mean, _really_. Why am I here with you again? Isn't there some heiress sitting alone in a five star restaurant somewhere?"

Sesshoumaru admired her attitude. Maybe that was why he had invited her to eat with him. In all honestly, he had no idea why he was in her department anyway and had no idea why he had asked her to go to lunch with him.

It just seemed right.

"Because you are one fascinating woman, Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome nearly choked on her tea. Making sure to calm her heartbeat before answer, Kagome smirked and rose her brow higher than usual.

"Be careful, Sesshoumaru. Don't fall for me now!"

* * *

><p>THE PROCESS OF LIKING EACH OTHER IS STARTING, GUYSSSSS! *gets really excited*<p>

Don't forget to read and review, loves!

xo, kunfucious


	5. Breathe

**Title: **Bumps and Bruises

**Type: **Drabble

**Pairing: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Summary: **After being late to work, Kagome accidentally bumps into her future. Soon enough, she realizes that it seems like he's doing it on purpose too.

* * *

><p><strong>o13. Breathe<strong>

It has been about two months since Kagome had fortunately bumped into her boss, Sesshoumaru. And even though she knew that being good friends with your boss is a big no-no, it seemed as if _her _didn't give a damn.

And obviously him not giving a damn meant him standing near her desk with roses in hand.

"S-sesshoumaru! What's this all about?" Kagome asked, getting hot under the collar with the numerous stares her co-workers were giving her.

Sesshoumaru smirked, looking at his workers and then at Kagome. "I remember that you told me you have never received flowers from the opposite sex before."

Kagome stood, flabbergasted that he would say such a thing out loud. "Y-y-yeah! But you didn't have to say that _out loud_! You...you _jerk!_" Kagome seethed, while others gasped.

Giving her a confused stare, Sesshoumaru stepped closer and breathed in her scent. "But now, you can say that you have received flowers from Sesshoumaru Takahashi."

Making sure to softly graze her outer ear, Sesshoumaru pulled back and placed the bright roses on her desk. "That is enough entertainment for you all today. Back to work."

Kagome watched him leave and couldn't help but smile at the flowers.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late post! Finals are getting to me ~<p>

Don't forget to read and review, loves!

xo, kunfucious


	6. Pink

**Title: **Bumps and Bruises

**Type: **Drabble

**Pairing: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Summary: **After being late to work, Kagome accidentally bumps into her future. Soon enough, she realizes that it seems like he's doing it on purpose too.

* * *

><p><strong>o14. Pink <strong>

Kagome smiled at her creation and held it close to her chest. Walking passed by the workers of the floor, she marched straight towards Sesshoumaru's office and left the small box on the middle of his desk.

The business tycoon was due to arrive at anytime and the dark-haired beauty only wished that he was going to appreciate her present for him.

Not missing one step, Sesshoumaru walked in right on time, looking quite crisp in his grey suit. He nodded towards all those who bowed to his office, Sesshoumaru's trained eyes did not miss the white delicate-looking box on his desk. He approached it slowly and opened the card on top.

'_Dear Sesshoumaru_,

_Hope you like it! :)_

_- Kagome'_

His brow arched high in curiosity as he wondered what Kagome might possibly give him. Lifting the cover, Sesshoumaru was stunned to see four beautiful cupcakes—four incredibly _pink_ cupcakes. He couldn't even think of eating them...they just looked so precious. Carefully taking one out of the box, Sesshoumaru quickly exited his office, took the elevator to her floor, and walked straight to the young woman's desk.

"Here. I thought you should get to eat one." he muttered as he daintily placed a cupcake on her desk.

Kagome looked up from her computer screen, oddly surprised to see Sesshoumaru in her floor.

"T-t-thank you!" she squeaked as Sesshoumaru curtly nodded and walked straight back into the elevator.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the scene that had just happened.

Was the great Sesshoumaru _blushing_?

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late post! Finals are getting to me ~<p>

Don't forget to read and review, loves!

xo, kunfucious


	7. Jealous

**Title: **Bumps and Bruises

**Type: **Drabble

**Pairing: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Summary: **After being late to work, Kagome accidentally bumps into her future. Soon enough, she realizes that it seems like he's doing it on purpose too.

* * *

><p><strong>o15. Jealous<strong>

The fast clicking of keys from Kagome's desk indicated that she was hard at work. With a sudden burst of energy, she was sure that her report would be signed, sealed, and delivery to the head of the department's desk right before she was able to clock out. She could almost taste the curry that Mama Higurashi was making in her mouth.

"Oi, Kagome!" Miroku whispered loudly, catching Kagome's attention. The young woman tore her eyes away from her computer to glare at her older brother.

"What do you want, Miroku?! I'm busy!" Seeing Miroku point towards the elevator, Kagome saw a swing of an all-familiar ponytail and internally groaned. _Oh no_.

Kouga was soon sitting at the edge of Kagome's desk, eyeing the woman with a wolfish grin. "So how's my woman doing?"

With a sigh, Kagome did not dare to pry her eyes away from the screen. "Kouga, for the umpteenth time, I am _not _your woman. Never was, never _will_." The finality in her voice was obvious. "And please, I'm really busy right now."_  
><em>

Kouga tsked and grabbed her soft hands. "Oh, my dearest Kagome! You will soon find the error of your ways and come running into my strong-!"

"She said she was busy, wolf. Now _leave _and go back to your department."

At the sound of a familiar voice (although it was dripping with venom), Kagome witnessed Kouga glare at Sesshoumaru and walk towards the elevator, grumbling curse words.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

The clicking of keys suddenly stopped and Kagome rolled her eyes. "Didn't you hear me? I will never be his woman!"

There was a strange silence between the two of them and Kagome was uncomfortable at the fact that she couldn't read Sesshoumaru's face. Shoving his hands in this pockets, her boss nodded his head and Kagome swore that she heard him sigh in relief. Sesshoumaru couldn't possibly be jealous of Kouga...right?

"Good. From now on, he's banned from ever stepping foot in this department."

While staring at Sesshoumaru's retreating back, Kagome Higurashi could not erase the look of pure shock on her face.

* * *

><p>Sorry for making you guys wait! I had to get a little plot bunny for this one!<p>

If you guys are still itching to read more of Sesshoumaru/Kagome, you can  
>definitely go check out my other stories: <strong>Opposites <strong>and **Playing Daddy**!

Hope you guys are having a great holiday!  
>Don't forget to read and review, loves!<p>

xoxo, kunfucious


	8. Rain

**Title: **Bumps and Bruises

**Type: **Drabbles

**Pairing: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Summary: **After being late to work, Kagome accidentally bumps into her future. Soon enough, she realizes that it seems like he's doing it on purpose too.

* * *

><p>Kagome stood by the company's doors, rubbing her hands up and down her arms to create some type of heat. Right before she clocked out, it had started to rain, just to her luck. Miroku had a seminar across town and when Kagome had called him for a ride, he had told her that she would have to wait at least an hour. And looking at how hard he rain was, she would rather wait an hour than suffer from pneumonia.<p>

"What are you still doing here?"

Quickly recognizing the deep voice, Kagome felt shivers going down her spine as she turned around. There stood Sesshoumaru—briefcase on one hand, a pink umbrella on the other. Kagome had to admit, the picture of him standing there with such a feminine umbrella was oddly entertaining.

Trying not to snicker, Kagome shrugged and continued to rub her arms. "Miroku's still driving to get me. He was at that seminar and I don't think it's wise for me to walk to the train station right now," she explained, a sense of hopelessness in her voice. She needed a car, but her savings just wouldn't cut it. Miroku would sometimes give her rides, but they had such different schedules, despite being in the same company and the same department. Kagome concluded that it was because they had different roles.

Sesshoumaru nodded and then leaned the umbrella a bit more towards Kagome. "Come. I shall take you home."

Kagome stood beside the man, flabbergasted that he would offer such a thing. "N-no! I'm fine with waiting—"

"Nonsense. You'll catch a cold. Plus, it is dangerous for you to be here by yourself at this hour of the night," he explained.

Unable to disagree, Kagome obediently followed him to his car and sighed. And now here she was, sitting inside her boss's _very _expensive vehicle. After instructing him on how to get to her house, Kagome fell silent, letting the raindrops fill in for the silence.

Sesshoumaru wasn't supposed to be a nice man, that was something both Bankotsu and Miroku had told her before she had gotten a job in the company. He was a mean, cruel, and commanding man who didn't care about his employers unless they were doing their jobs correctly. Yet here he was. Ever since Kagome had accidentally bumped into him, Sesshoumaru had been nothing but nice to him.

"Sesshoumaru, why are you so nice to me?"

The older man had been surprised at her question. He glanced over her and was surprised at how..._innocent _she looked. Her big brown eyes, her rose-tinted cheeks...she seemed like a child. But Sesshoumaru knew well that she wasn't one. She was a woman—a very _attractive_ one, that is. He didn't really know why he was so pulled towards her. Maybe it was because of the unattractive bruise that she had left on his back when she had unexpectedly bumped into him. Or maybe it was because being around her was like a breath of fresh air.

Whatever the reason was, Sesshoumaru couldn't find the words to voice it.

Seeing that they were now parked at the steps of her family shrine, Sesshoumaru parked and got out of the car, soon appearing at Kagome's side to open her door for her.

_Such a gentleman move..._Kagome thought as she stepped up, nodding her head in thankfulness. She was going to make her way towards the steps of the shrine when Sesshoumaru's deep baritone voice stopped her.

"Because, why not?"

* * *

><p>Yay, an update! ~ [: Heheheh, sorry for the wait for this one guys! I was busy with <strong>Playing Mister Romantic<strong>!

xoxo kunfucious


	9. Shower

**Title: **Bumps and Bruises

**Type: **Drabbles

**Pairing: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Summary: **After being late to work, Kagome accidentally bumps into her future. Soon enough, she realizes that it seems like he's doing it on purpose too.

* * *

><p><strong>o17. Shower<strong>

"Um, why are you walking me up the stairs?"

Kagome had been taken back by Sesshoumaru's answer, but she was shocked when he had exited his car and stood beside her—in the pouring rain. His pink umbrella was neatly tucked in the backseat of his car and here he was, standing right next to her, getting his obviously expensive tailored suit wet.

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't want to see you walk up these stairs and slip in the comforts of my vehicle, Kagome." The teasing in his voice made Kagome suspicious as they began taking their first steps. It was odd, seeing a much playful side of her boss. Sure, she had only started working at his company about five months ago and she held but a lowly role, but she had heard so much about how Sesshoumaru was an ass. But here he was, walking her up to her door in the pouring rain. Hopefully he would just stop at the top of the stairs—Miroku would have a heart attack if he saw his superior at the door step.

"Well, that's my door. I'm sure you're needed somewhere else right now and—"

"Nonsense. I feel rather famished. Surely your mother has something cooking, correct?"

Kagome could only flinch. It seemed as if he wasn't going anywhere and she wasn't really in the mood to lose her job.

She knew that she would regret opening the door and letting the wet businessman but she had to do it. No amount of begging was going to make Sesshoumaru go home.

"I'm home!"

A few stomps and a clutter of pots and pans and suddenly, Miroku approached the door, holding a pan with an angry look on his face.

"I know I was late to picking you up but do you know how worried I was when I got to the office and you weren't there? You could've at least called! I was about to send Souta out in the pouring rain looking for—"

"I apologize. I had offered to take her home and it seemed that she forgot to call you during the ride here." Sesshoumaru replied coolly, bowing deeply in front of Miroku.

Kagome mentally slapped her forehead. Did he have to act so formal around Miroku? Her older brother was going to think that something was happening between them and something was definitely _not _happening between them!

Miroku's eyes grew as big as the pans he was holding. "Mister Takahashi! I am deeply sorry for my rudeness! I didn't...I mean...you shouldn't have!"

Sesshoumaru walked past by the stunned older brother and stopped at what he thought was the kitchen. "Can I bother you for some dry clothes? And if I am able to use your shower? I really hate the way I smell after I've been standing in the rain for so long..." He trailed off, sending Kagome a look.

Mortified, Kagome watched as Miroku tripped and fell and struggled to pull himself together in front of Sesshoumaru Takahashi. Nodding vigorously, Miroku stopped at the end of the stairs and knocked on the wall. "Souta! Bring me some of my clothes and a towel and some slippers from the closet!" He paused for a moment, looking at Kagome with the 'You-will-explain-everything-afterwards' look. "And you, Kagome. You'll help me in the kitchen. I just have enough for me, you, and Souta. Guess I have to make a bit more for tonight," he finished as he ushered Kagome into the kitchen to help him.

Glancing behind her back, Kagome swore that Sesshoumaru smiled towards the siblings before finding the bathroom and turning on the shower.

_What does he want from me? _Kagome thought as she quickly chopped the carrots. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Woot, woot! I've decided that the next couple of chapters will be around Christmas time. I really love writing chapters around the holidays and ahhh! Stay tuned! Don't forget to read and review, you lovelies!<p>

xoxo kunfucious


	10. Eccentric

**Title: **Bumps and Bruises

**Type: **Drabbles

**Pairing: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Summary: **After being late to work, Kagome accidentally bumps into her future. Soon enough, she realizes that it seems like he's doing it on purpose too.

* * *

><p><strong>o18. Eccentric<strong>

Kagome clenched her chopsticks as she played with her soup.

"Your cooking is quite delicious, Miroku."

She watched as her older brother blushed, his chopsticks shaking in embarrassment. "Oh, it's just something I learned from my mother. It's just simple noodles."

Sesshoumaru shook his head in disagreement. "It's quite delicious really. I will have to ask for the recipe and have my head chef try it out."

Finally having enough of Sesshoumaru, Kagome abruptly stood up and slammed her palm on the surface of the table. "Why are you here?"

She paused and examined the older man's face. Seeing that she wasn't getting a response, Kagome took a deep breath and attempted to keep her cool. "What do you want from us? Is this some type of inspection that you're doing from the company? Do you think we're some kind of a charity case because of our situation? Well, let me tell you something Sesshoumaru," Kagome paused, her voice cracking at the last syllable of his name, "Miroku and I are doing just fine supporting ourselves and Souta. We're not some charity case that you can try and take on just so you can have a good face for the media."

Kagome pushed her chair back and retreated to the other room, loud angry stomps following every footstep.

It had been quiet for a few moments before Miroku decided to break the silence. "I apologize for my sister's behavior—"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "It's fine, she's just having a bad day—"

"No. She's not just having a bad day."

Hearing the seriousness in the older Higurashi's voice, Sesshoumaru shut his mouth and knew that it was time for him to listen. "Kagome doesn't like getting help, from anyone. When our parents passed away, it was all sudden. I was a sophomore in college, Kagome was a sophomore in high school, and Souta was just in grade school. We had to balance school, two jobs, and house work and well, she's just not used to it."

Sesshoumaru's eyes lingered at the spot where the dark-haired woman had sat down and felt his heart beat faster. Did she really think that he thought of her as a charity case?

"Kagome's hard-headed, but she just needs to find the right guy who'll make her realize that she doesn't have to do everything by herself," a new voice, Souta, pipped in.

It was as if the youngest Higurashi knew something that Sesshoumaru did not. No one had ever yelled at him like she had. Never. And Sesshoumaru had heard about the Higurashi siblings in his work place—mostly due to their "phenomenal work ethic" and "determination to move up in the company". He had been impressed with them even before he had unknowingly bumped into Kagome on that faithful day.

But now, he just admired their family. Losing both parents at an age where they all should have focused on their own selves...and attempting to keep themselves fed and warm. Sesshoumaru had never had to experience such an event but hearing that the young eccentric woman named Kagome had much more to her than meets the eye, the businessman was definitely captivated.

Now all he wanted to do was get to know Kagome Higurashi better.

**x x x**


	11. Dearest

**Title: **Bumps and Bruises

**Type: **Drabbles

**Pairing: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Summary: **After being late to work, Kagome accidentally bumps into her future. Soon enough, she realizes that it seems like he's doing it on purpose too.

* * *

><p><strong>o19. Dearest<strong>

It had been two months since Kagome's outburst towards Sesshoumaru and ever since then, he had not bothered her about it at work.

In fact, she hadn't heard a peep from him since then.

For some reason, it made Kagome sad. She knew now that Sesshoumaru didn't see her and her brothers as a pitiful family and that he respected their way of life, but Kagome still felt odd that he wanted them to be friends. Why would a billionaire like him want to be friends with the Higurashi siblings?

"Kagome, can you hand me that Mom's ornament?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Kagome smiled and handed Souta a sparkly blue ornament. It had been their mother's favorite ornament when she was a child and when she passed on, the three of them would always put the ornament near the star and next to their father's own favorite ornament. Miroku was busy putting up lights around the shrine and had put his younger siblings in charge of decorating the tree. So far, it was filled with colorful ornaments and lots of tinsel.

At the sound of a ladder clanking and footsteps, both Kagome and Souta stopped what they were doing to ask Miroku what took him so long, but what they saw surprised them both. There was Miroku, carrying a ladder and being helped by _Sesshoumaru_.

"What's he doing here?!" Kagome shrieked, as Sesshoumaru threw her a sheepish smile.

"Sesshoumaru wanted to drop by and see if we needed help with anything," Miroku explained as he put down the ladder and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

Kagome grunted. "_Sesshoumaru? _Since when did you two get friendly?"

"Your brother and I have a lot in common, Ka-go-me," Sesshoumaru teased, accepting the drink that Miroku handed him.

Souta snickered at the incredulous look that Kagome gave the two men. "Excuse me, did you just say that you and my brother have a lot in common? What? Are you two _dating _now?" Rolling her eyes, Kagome continued to place ornaments on the tree, still irritated that Sesshoumaru was once again in her home—uninvited by _her._

Didn't he live in a mansion somewhere? Why couldn't he be there with his family, decorating his own Christmas tree?

"It's actually funny that you say that, sister dearest," Miroku started, throwing Sesshoumaru a look that Kagome didn't really quite understand.

"Funny? Why is it funny?" Now she was just plain annoyed. What were these two playing at? Two months ago, Miroku would have pissed his pants just standing right next to Sesshoumaru—and now they looked like they've been best friends since their diaper days.

Attempting to stifle his chuckle, Miroku walked over to his sister and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Sesshoumaru and I are _definitely_ not _dating_." Giving her shoulders a squeeze, Miroku gave Sesshoumaru an approving look before looking down at his sister and shrugging his shoulders.

"But he does want to take _you _out on a date."

* * *

><p>WHAT?! Double update?!<p>

Hahah, happy holidays, you lovely readers! I just thought that I should give you guys a holiday present  
>for being such a great support system for my writing ~<p>

And so here you guys go! Sesshoumaru's true intentions with Kagome are finally  
>revealed! But now there's a bigger question: What will Kagome's reaction be?<p>

Stay tuned, little kitties!

(Don't forget to read and review!)

xoxo kunfucious


	12. Prey

**Title: **Bumps and Bruises

**Type: **Drabbles

**Pairing: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Summary: **After being late to work, Kagome accidentally bumps into her future. Soon enough, she realizes that it seems like he's doing it on purpose too.

* * *

><p><strong>2o. Prey<strong>

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror.

She definitely hated Miroku now. Two days ago, Sesshoumaru had asked him if it was okay to take her on a date and her brother had decided to answer for her. Now here she was, looking at herself in the mirror.

Dressing nice for Sesshoumaru wasn't really her goal. She just wanted to look decent enough to not make a fool out of herself, but when Miroku had seen her previous attire, he scoffed and decided to give her his own fashion advice.

The red dress she wore was red and tight, hugging her curves in all the right places. Her hair was neatly curled and cascaded down her back. Miroku had suggested that her make-up would be natural, seeing that if she dared to go overboard, she might look like she was trying to hard.

"I hate everyone." She whispered, checking herself in the mirror for anything else that could go wrong.

"Kagome, Sesshoumaru's here!"

It was just supposed to be dinner at a fancy restaurant. That was it. And Kagome would kindly eat and try to talk to him and afterwards, this whole "date" thing can just go away. She had no interest being in a romantic relationship with Sesshoumaru—mostly because it would make her seem like a gold-digging whore. She was more than fine with being single at her age—Kagome would rather be working and making money than dating.

As she walked down the stairs, she could hear them gasp. Well, she _did _feel pretty hot in what she was wearing, all thanks to Miroku. Her brown eyes soon found Sesshoumaru by the door, who was holding a dozen long-stem roses that matched her dress. He was dressed in black slacks with a white button, the first two buttons being unbuttoned.

Kagome was in a pickle—she didn't know whether Sesshoumaru looked better in a crisp suit or in casual wear. Snapping out of her daydream, she stopped right in front of the businessman, grabbed the coat on the coat rack beside him and cleared her throat

"Ready to go?"

She could see him eye her like his prey, an unclear emotion dancing around his eyes. Whatever it was, it sent chills down Kagome's back and for some strange reason, she liked it. She liked the feeling of having such an effect on him.

The man in front of her snapped out of his trance and handed her the roses. "You look absolutely breathtaking."

"I know."

Miroku smirked as he leaned by the door frame and watched the two walk towards Sesshoumaru's very expensive car.

"Okay you two, have a nice dinner—and _use protection!_"

* * *

><p>HOPE YOU GUYS HAD A GREAT CHRISTMAS! ~<p>

So the approximate date for this chapter is most probably December 9, sixteen days before Christmas.  
>I kind of underestimate the dates in the story so their Christmas would most probably fall on our New Year,<br>if I remember to write a chapter by that time (oops). But ohhhh, the sexual tension will be real between  
>the two of them soon, VERY SOON.<p>

Kagome's just being a denial little butt. :P

See you guys soon and don't forget to read and review! 3

xoxo kunfucious


	13. Sensual

**Title: **Bumps and Bruises

**Type: **Drabbles

**Pairing: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Summary: **After being late to work, Kagome accidentally bumps into her future. Soon enough, she realizes that it seems like he's doing it on purpose too.

* * *

><p><strong>o21. Sensual<strong>

"Are you serious? Your brother did _that_?!" Kagome wheezed out, her face red with laughter.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and nodded. "I am telling you, the great Inuyasha—as he calls himself—wet his pants during his freshman photos!"

Kagome laughed even louder, causing Sesshoumaru to chuckle at her. Who would have thought that she and Sesshoumaru would actually be getting along so nicely? He had began to talk about his family and the topic of his younger half-brother, Inuyasha, entered the conversation. Apparently, Inuyasha had been so nervous about being a freshman that he had a little problem during his pictures.

Kagome fanned herself as her laughing fit calmed down, she examined Sesshoumaru, who looked too regal for his own good. Drowning down the last of her wine, Kagome clapped her hands enthusiastically and sent Sesshoumaru a challenging look.

"Let's go dancing!" she announced, causing Sesshoumaru's eyes to widen.

"Dancing? As in go to the club?"

Kagome nodded and crossed her arms on her chest, giving Sesshoumaru quite a show from where he was sitting. "Yes, a club," she repeated, a smirk appearing on her face, "Unless you can't dance?"

Sesshoumaru sent her a look before ushering the waiter to give him his check.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Ka-go-me."

**x x x**

The pulsating beat of the music was hypnotic to Kagome's ears. It had been a while since she had gone dancing and she had to admit, she really missed it. She could already feel her hips swaying to the beat and she couldn't wait until she was in the middle of the dancefloor.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was going through a different problem. He had often gone to the club during his early twenties, so his presence wouldn't be such a shock. Countless amounts of young businessmen and heirs to businesses were seen everywhere, but that wasn't his main concern. He knew Kagome was a tantalizing woman but apparently, so did that rest of the males in the club. As soon as she took off her coat to reveal her red dress, all eyes were on her.

And Sesshoumaru could feel his blood rising in jealousy.

"Kagome, is that you?!"

The dark-haired woman quickly turned around to see her best friend from college, Rin Fujiwara.

Kagome squealed in delight as she ran towards the other woman, Sesshoumaru following her closely. Rin and Kagome had been inseparable in college but went their separate ways after graduation. Rin had dedicated herself with med school while Kagome took the job in Sesshoumaru's work place.

"Rin, what have you been up to lately?" Kagome asked, as Rin led them both to the private booth.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he recognized a few faces. Kouga Okami, head of the Design Department, Ayame Shota, the heir of a chain of department stores, and Jakotsu Shinitai, a surprisingly popular singer. It seemed as if Kagome's friend had quite the inner circle.

Kagome bowed respectively as Rin introduced her to each and every one of the occupants of the booth. After a few hours of talking and catching up, Sesshoumaru was actually having quite a time—despite the fact that every time he tried to talk to Kagome, it involved him screaming.

Realizing the real reason why they came to the club, Sesshoumaru snaked his arms around Kagome's petite waist, his hot mouth grazing against her ear. He swore that Kagome deliciously shivered for him.

"Care to dance?"

Sending him a devilish smirk, Kagome allowed Sesshoumaru to lead her to the dance floor, the club mix of Nick Jonas's song, 'Jealous' causing Kagome's hips to exotically sway in front of Sesshoumaru.

Kagome effortlessly moved her body to the beat of the music, closing her eyes and letting the dance consume her. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was captivated by the sensual siren in front of him. Just a couple of days ago, Kagome had yelled at him but now here she was, letting go of her worries and just being...well, a normal woman who wanted to have fun.

Sesshoumaru pulled her in closer, causing the woman to gasp at their proximity. Kagome hadn't taken Sesshoumaru as someone who can dance—and the businessman can sure dance and move his hips. His hands moved up and down her back, the sensual movement causing Kagome to moan. Feeling a bit courageous, Kagome turned so her back was against his chest and slowly moved her hips against his.

The song's beat changed and Sesshoumaru was quick to match her lucid movements. His hands were on her hips, sometimes moving them however he wanted. Sometimes he would find that he was losing himself to the music and his hands would make slow circles on her hips, causing Kagome to throw her head back.

"You're doing a good job keeping up, Sesshoumaru," Kagome breathed out, closing her eyes and moving her head to the side, revealing her neck to Sesshoumaru.

Now, Sesshoumaru was a respectable man but the sight of Kagome's bare neck sent him wild. It didn't help that her perfume sent him cross-eyed. The businessman honestly thought that Kagome didn't realize how tempting she was. Sultry, ambitious, and sexy yet at the same time, she was innocent, kind, and determined. Unable to stop himself, he began a trail of butterfly kisses from her neck to her shoulder, the woman in front of him eliciting a sweet moan at his ministrations.

"If you don't stop that..." Kagome whispered, too preoccupied with the music and Sesshoumaru.

The tall man smirked and continued on and soon enough, Sesshoumaru found himself being dragged to the darkest corner of the club, the small woman planting wet kisses all over his face.

Maybe Sesshoumaru should have taken Miroku's earlier advice seriously.

* * *

><p>Heheheheh, hi guys.<p>

I can totally leave that last part up for your imagination. ;)

But it shall all be revealed in the next chapter!

I wonder how Miroku will react...or Souta o.o

And no worries, Sango, Koga, Ayame, and Bankotsu, along with Inuyasha and Rin  
>will all be making even more appearances soon!<p>

Don't forget to read and review, beautiful people!

**THIS HAS ALSO BEEN EDITED* Thank you, snow for noticing! **

xoxo kunfucious


	14. Sunshine

**Title: **Bumps and Bruises

**Type: **Drabbles

**Pairing: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Summary: **After being late to work, Kagome accidentally bumps into her future. Soon enough, she realizes that it seems like he's doing it on purpose too.

* * *

><p><strong>o22. Sunshine<strong>

Kagome clutched her head, unable to ignore the pounding headache and the annoying sunshine in her room.

"Well, that's certainly the last time I get too drunk and crazy," she vowed, moving around her bed.

The intimate feel of her satin sheets caused her eyes to open wide and also caused her to hold her blanket close to her chest. Why was she naked as the day she was born? Kagome recalled the events of last night and a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

Had she done the dirty deed with her boss?!

Kagome shook her head. "Nooo, I couldn't!" she whispered widely, but her thoughts said otherwise. She was naked, she was hungover, and she could clearly remember her being all over Sesshoumaru. Goodness, what did he think of her?!

Taking a quick minute to get dressed, Kagome slowly walked down the stairs and moaned at the smell of Miroku's breakfast cooking. As she entered the kitchen, she brightly smiled at Miroku, Souta, and—

"Sesshoumaru?!"

The businessman sat in their kitchen, dressed in a loose black v-neck and dark-wash jeans, drinking coffee and smirking at her. _Great_.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome mumbled, unable to meet her in the eyes.

Sesshoumaru sipped his coffee and didn't bother looking at Kagome—something that she was slightly grateful for because it would only make her blush even more. "After your wild night, I had to take your incredibly intoxicated ass home," he explained.

Miroku leaned over Kagome's shoulder, placing some bacon and scrambled eggs on her plate. "I've never seen you _that _drunk before, Kagome," he bemused, "What were you trying to do? Get drunk enough to rape Sesshoumaru here?"

The dark-haired woman choked on her food. "What?! Excuse me! I just wanted to have a little bit of fun, okay?" she defended, chugging down her water and rubbing her aching head, "Wait, can anyone please explain to me why I was completely naked when I woke up!"

This time, it was Souta's turn to snicker. "You were so drunk that Miroku and I just had to see Sesshoumaru tuck you into bed. He told you to get dressed in your pajamas, but you just started to take all of your clothes off!"

The three men laughed as Kagome turned redder.

"Except the moment you started reaching for your bra, we all got out of there faster than you can imagine. Geez Kagome, stripping for Sesshoumaru on your first date?" Miroku tsked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Sesshoumaru laughed loudly, causing him to receive a bacon to the head. "I'm quite shocked, Kagome. Did you think that I was such a dishonorable man?"

Kagome could only groan as they all laughed at her again. "That's it! I'm never getting that drunk ever again!" she vowed, shoving scrambled eggs in her mouth like there's no tomorrow.

Miroku once again smirked, taking a seat between Sesshoumaru and Souta, "So does that mean you'll still go on a second date with Sesshoumaru?"

The question took Kagome by surprise and caused her to spit out all of her food at the man in question.

"Heheheh, oops?"

* * *

><p>Hope you guys had a wonderful time during the holidays!<p>

This is my last weekend until I have to go back to school, so I might be updating a lot

over the weekend, just to get caught up with what I had planned. I should be busy

during this month of January, mostly because it's my birthday month (cough the 27th cough)!

Don't forget to read and review! :)

xoxo kunfucious


End file.
